


always, we are mirrors

by imstephtacular



Series: Public sex!Ziam [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, public sex!ziam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're with Liam Payne, public sex just kind of becomes a thing...Zayn's kind of used to it by now</p>
            </blockquote>





	always, we are mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I would make this whole public sex!ziam a thing/series since everyone seems to like some good, raunchy ziam porn!
> 
> And now this is a series so....I'm in deep oops
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“I hope that coffee is strong,” Zayn mumbles, wrapping his arms around Liam from behind as Liam leans against their balcony, overlooking a slowly wakening city. The sun is rising and painting the sky shades of orange and blue, capturing Liam’s gaze. 

“Strong and bitter, just how I like my men,” Liam quips, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Zayn bites at Liam’s bicep and growls. 

“Only in the morning,” Zayn replies, nudging his way underneath Liam’s arm, finding his favorite spot in the crook of Liam’s elbow and sharing the early view. 

“So at night you’re…weak and pleasant?” 

“Bugger off, we both know that’s not true,” Zayn smirks, twisting so their chests are touching and Zayn’s back is resting against the balcony railing, looking up at Liam’s sleepy eyes. “We both know I’m a fucking animal in bed,” Zayn laughs, the sound muffled in Liam’s chest and Liam plants a soft kiss atop his head. 

“Yeh, you’re right, you are,” Liam smiles, crinkling his entire face. He sips his coffee and his eyes start to brighten, although that could also be because Zayn’s pressed against him and his hands are starting to wander to Liam’s hips, his back, the dimples there, and the curve of his ass. Liam’s breath hitches and he nearly spills his coffee down Zayn’s back. Zayn only chuckles and continues roving his fingers whatever he pleases. 

Liam sets his coffee on the nearest surface and pulls Zayn even closer, locking their hips together hard. Zayn moans, his lips exploring the dip in Liam’s collarbone now, and grinding up into Liam, who he can feel is already hard through his basketball shorts. Liam’s hands mirror Zayn’s, tugging at the waistband of Zayn’s black briefs, the only thing he wears to bed. Liam trails his fingers along Zayn’s lower back and teases him, letting the tips dance along Zayn’s skin, sometimes dipping beneath the fabric of his briefs. 

Zayn’s fingers move quicker now, alternating between caressing and grabbing Liam’s ass. Liam clenches and whines into Zayn’s ear. In a swift motion, Liam hooks his fingers underneath Zayn’s waistband and pushes his briefs down to his ankles. Zayn shudders, gripping Liam’s ass tighter, leaving definite nail marks, and steps out of his briefs, kicking them to the side. 

“You’re okay with this?” Liam murmurs half-heartedly, knowing he’s just exposed Zayn’s naked backside to anyone curious enough to glance upwards. 

“And you aren’t?” Zayn hums, pulling back a bit and biting at his lip, eyes soft and angelic. 

“Fuck, Z, you know I am” Liam growls back, nipping at Zayn’s pout and smacking both hands against Zayn’s ass, pulling him back in. Zayn squirms in his grip, hands still cupping the curve of Liam’s ass, their actions mirroring again. “Lean back,” Liam commands, his hands moving to Zayn’s cock, groping his balls. Zayn inhales sharply and steps back, arching against the balcony. Liam continues touching Zayn, stroking underneath his dick with one deft finger and keeping his other hand busy cupping Zayn’s balls. Arched dangerously backwards, legs spread, Zayn moans into Liam’s touch. 

Suddenly Liam’s touch abandons its tenderness and he grips Zayn’s cock in his hands, stroking hard, long stretches along Zayn’s length, up and over the head with the palm of his hand with each motion of his wrist. Liam’s strokes take on a twisting motion and Zayn turns to putty in his hands. Back still bent sharply over the railing, Zayn hisses, “just…like…that…”

Liam’s other hand is still giving attention to Zayn’s balls and he puts one in his mouth, gently bobbling between his cheeks before adding the second one and tenderly sucking. Between the ball play and the obscene twisting of Liam’s wrist around Zayn’s cock, Zayn is weak in the knees and shaking slightly. He tries to speak, but it comes out as a vibrating moan and Liam smiles around Zayn’s balls in his mouth. With a wet popping sound, Liam releases Zayn’s balls and slides his tongue, lightly, teasing, along the length of Zayn’s dick, gently planting kisses and hot whispers against it. “Oh come on,” Zayn groans. Liam takes another moment to tease him before slipping Zayn’s cock into his mouth and sucking, lapping his tongue underneath every few sucks. Zayn’s twisting and turning, his cock wild in Liam’s mouth, and Liam anchors Zayn’s hips in place with his hands. 

“Be still,” Liam murmurs around Zayn’s dick and Zayn lets out a broken breath. 

“If I still, I’ll come” Zayn whines. 

“Be still then,” Liam mumbles, winking. Zayn does his best to stay in one place, setting his hands on Liam’s shoulders, back still arched at an insane angle. Liam sucks one, two, three more times slowly then sucks one quick pull along Zayn’s entire length and Zayn empties into Liam’s mouth. 

As soon as he catches his breath, Zayn adjusts his grip on Liam’s shoulders, flipping them around and pulling Liam to standing, forcing Liam’s back against the balcony. Liam whimpers some sort of curse, but doesn’t form real words. He’s hard and hot and close to exploding and Zayn strips Liam’s basketball shorts and briefs in one rapid movement and teases the underside of his cock lightly with the tips of his fingers as he slowly sinks to his knees and flicks his tongue out to continue his work. 

“Jeeeesuuuus,” Liam moans, “I’m so close, babe.” Zayn glances up quickly, fanning his eyelashes the way he knows is sure to wreck Liam, and swallows Liam down hot, wet, and messy. Immediately Zayn takes to his signature move, the cyclone, swirling his tongue in a twisting motion around and around Liam’s dick in a spiral, licking at and over the head with each swipe. 

“Oh God,” Liam pants and Zayn knows he’s done it and hollows out his cheeks, giving Liam’s cock one final slow, spiral sweep, before sucking hard and biting down gently as ever as Liam writhes, coming with an arching shudder into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn rocks back on his heels, swallowing, licking his lips in contentment. A moment later he stands, going to Liam still panting against the balcony, bare ass peeking through the slats. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and pulls him into him, away from the edge. He lays his head on Liam’s chest and listens as his heartbeat come back down and beats in time with Zayn’s. 

“Good morning, babe,” Liam laughs, resting his chin in the nook of Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Mmm, good morning, indeed,” Zayn chuckles, planting his lips on Liam’s sternum and just breathing there. 

“And a good morning to you two, too,” Harry chirps from the doorway, waving his phone like a flag. “It’s a good morning for everyone now, I should say,” he approaches them, unfazed by their nudity, and flicks through some photos on his phone. “Whole bloody world is having a good morning!” he shouts, laughing, as Liam and Zayn recognize the scene in the photos as the scene they’ve just acted out on their balcony.

“Oi, so fast with the technology now,” Liam shakes his head, smiling despite everything. 

Zayn reaches for Harry’s phone to zoom in and bursts into laughter. “Well it seems they only caught the second act of our show,” he jokes, giving the phone to Liam. “Better your ass than mine!” Zayn smacks Liam on his backside and holds him closer, the two of them laughing into each other’s skin.

Harry swats around to retrieve his phone, feigning disgust, and eventually gives in. “Keep it for now, I’ll come back round for it later. After you’ve disinfected it, too, please!” he shouts, heading back inside. Zayn and Liam, still in a fit of giggles, cling together in the middle of the balcony, scanning the pictures and reveling in the sun that’s just risen and splashed their still bare, still naked bodies with sun.


End file.
